User talk:KhanWiz
Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archive 4 Welcome Users Hey, I'm Matt (18) from Utah. And I have been watching charmed since I was (10) years old. I am new to this site, and may I say this is a pretty awesome site!!! I noticed that some of your photos could be updated or 'Bumped up' to more hd type photo and I would love to offer my services :) I have over two years of editing, and am currently taking some photo editing class at Utah State Universtiy, so I know my stuff. I would love to help so let me know :) Ex: (Update Alyssa Milano old pic to something new like this) ~Matt Pics Hey, I'm kind of new, how do u change pictures? And the photo galleries seem to all be locked, I would love to help but I currently seem to be blocked from doing so. :Where you are new, you will not be able to change pictures and galleries YET. --Head Admin // Head Bureaucrat // Rollback // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 07:02, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ~Matt Infoboxes Hey, I was wondering how did you get your info box to look like that? Anna :Halliwell's Attic made them. I get back to you soon, with the format okay :). --Head Admin // Head Bureaucrat // Rollback // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 07:02, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Email? What's up did u e-mail me.--user:shadow of god 23:56, October 7, 2010 (UTC) : WOW! Your Shadow of god. Wikia Staff asked me to demote you because you were no longer active. I'll make you Admin again :). --Head Admin // Head Bureaucrat // Rollback // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 07:02, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Intuition I know i've been making a lot of pages lately, but I was thinking of making a page on inuition, or The 6th Sense, whatever sounds better. What do you think?Samuelsalvator 20:46, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds like a good idea to me. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 20:49, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :Okay I'll start it then.Samuelsalvator 20:53, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :: Ahh, WAIT! Calll it Intuition, but have a link to Premonition. Do not redirect it, just create a See Also and put Premonitoin under it. --Head Admin // Head Bureaucrat // Rollback // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 21:11, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :: Will do. But I cant think of anyone els who had good intuition besides the halliwells. Do you know of anybody?Samuelsalvator 21:22, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::: Zankou, Ronnie (after taking Phoebe's powers by accident). --Head Admin // Head Bureaucrat // Rollback // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 21:27, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::: When did Zankou display it? I cant remember.Samuelsalvator 21:30, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Some call it prescience, but he knew his surrounding =s without actually being there. --Head Admin // Head Bureaucrat // Rollback // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 21:34, October 8, 2010 (UTC)